My New Old Self
by dark images
Summary: Jeff has fallen through dimensions who will he meet?
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold and quiet as it always was on days like this, Jeff was on his way back to the mansion from the store where he had bought some more "human make up" as he called it, it was just to get rid of his scares and contacts to make him look less insane. He saw a flash of red and that ever familiar, bone chilling, laugh "Zalgo." He laughed again "COME OUT YOU UGLY BASTARD!" he stepped out of the tree line "you know I've finally figured it out Jeff." Jeff ran at him knife out but Zalgo dodged. "I finally found Slender's weak point." Jeff fell to the ground hard after Zalgo smacked him out of the air. "Oh yeah?" Jeff asked gripping his side in pain "and what's that?" he smiled a giant toothy grin "you." Jeff's eyes widened. "I'm rather annoyed that I didn't notice till now. So let's get you out of the way shall we?" Jeff laughed "you'll never be able to kill me; I'm Slender's brand new proxy." Zalgo kicked Jeff and placed a foot onto his neck pushing down. "Oh Jeff I know. I just plan to send you away." Jeff coughed "I'll escape and you know it." He pushed down harder "not from here you won't I'll be sending you somewhere slender doesn't even know who you are." Jeff smirked, hearing Masky, Hoodie and Toby in the distance coming to rescue him "you don't have time travel capabilities." He shook his head. "No but I do have interdimensional powers." Jeff's eyes widened and he froze. Wondering if he was telling the truth. "JEFF, CALL OUT!" Toby called, Jeff tried but the presser on Jeff's neck was too much "no I don't think you will." The three proxies finally made it to them. "Zalgo release him!" Masky called. Zalgo laughed, "No I don't think I will, you better scram or you'll suffer the same fate." The Toby ran at him axes drawn and up while Masky and Hoodie shot at him. Zalgo used his long grotesque arms to smack them down. He then turned back to Jeff who was struggling under his foot he had only now noticed Jeff had plunged a knife into his leg, he pulled it out. "Oh Jeff you're going to need this where you're going." He slid the knife into Jeff's pocket. Before cackling a loud and horrifying laugh. "Time to go Jeff." He reached down and touched Jeff and in a single touch, he was gone. Zalgo's foot hit the ground and Masky looked up "Jeff?"

Jeff's P.O.V.

I awoke on hot cement with the sun shining in my face. I quickly sit up as to keep from blinding myself. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around. I was in the suburbs, everything looked oddly familiar. "Where am I?" my question was soon answered when I heard a voice behind me "come on Liu were gonna be late!" my whole body froze, that was my voice, my pre-killer voice. I threw up my head and stood. I was laying on a neighbor's yard thankfully, they were not home. I looked over to myself and Liu "I'm coming wait up." Liu ran after me or the other me, and I soon noticed they were headed for the bus stop this must be the first day of school. Maybe things could be different, I could make them different. I could kill the bullies before the other me could attack, before the bullies could attack. "RANDY HOLD THE BUS!" what? I ran after them staying out of sight as best I could I had forgotten how slow I was back then as I had made it to the bus stop before the other me did. I saw them Randy, Keith and Troy the ones who made me who I am today, they looked just like they did that day, beside Troy he was much skinnier than I remember. Randy turned and spit his cigarette on the ground stamping it out as Liu and the other me, arrived out of breath. "Dude the bus isn't even here yet" Keith said pointing to the bus, which was just barley in sight. "Well I figured we'd be slower." Liu said walking over to sit on the bench. The other me and troy bumped fists. This is weird, how are we friends? The bus pulled up and they got on and drove away. I broke into the nearest house to steal a suit. I'm much older than other me and I looked it to so I figured I'd go in as a teacher. One of the other me's- a fuck it, he's Jeffrey I'm Jeff that's how it'll, be got it? Anyway, one of Jeffrey's teachers could have an unfortunate "accident." After grabbing the suit and changing shoving my stuff into a book bag, I caught the next bus to the school. It's always weird acting like a normal human when I look at the people near me I don't see fear, I see boredom, passiveness. I shook the feeling as the bus pulled up close to the school great class was in session. I headed to the office to say I was the substitute because I knew the school and this school never checked they just handed the badge to who ever asked for one. Hope that hasn't changed. I walked along minding my own business when I feel someone run into me "sorry sir I didn't see you there." shit shit shit. I turn to see Jeffrey "oh it's not a problem. Where are you going in such a rush?" I heard the laugh of a girl and look next to me it was a girl dressed in all black with long black hair she looked familiar "to class of course." The second she spoke, I knew who she was. Jane, are they friends too? "I guess I should have known that, can you tell me where the office is?" she nodded "just go that way and then look for the signs if you get to the gym you've gone too far."

"Thanks." They nodded and ran off stopping at the end of the sidewalk and then- oh fuck no, they kissed and ran in different directions. "He's friends with bullies and dating a killer whose hell bent on killing me greaaaaat. I'm also straight here lots has changed." I spoke to myself on the way to the office. "Annoys you doesn't it?" I heard Zalgo's voice and turned ready to defend myself but I just find a box on the ground there was a note attacked I picked up the box and read the note "Didn't think it be that easy did ya?" I narrowed my eyes. No, guess not. I opened the box to see a phone, nametag, badge, and a room number along with another note "here's everything you'll need. You're teaching art, don't fuck it up." I was taking help from my mortal enemy "the art teacher won't be coming back anytime soon. Have fun –Z" anytime soon being never? I walked to the class and stepped in. so that why he chose his class Jeffrey is in it. "Hello class sorry for my lateness. Had a bit of trouble checking in." there was folder on the desk I opened and looked at it "now it says here that you're working on your projects and that there in the back of the class so get to work." The students began to file back to get their things but as fate would have it Jeffrey came up to me "hey aren't you the guy I ran into this morning?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Yeah, I'm no teacher but I think you're supposed to take attendance."

"Shit! Uh you didn't hear that, go do your work." He laughed, "Sure whatever you say." He turned to walk away but turned back. "Um what do I call you?" Craaap, I have to come up with a name, don't I? "Uh, Mr. Slender." I'm a fucking idiot "cool name I'm Jeffrey." He held out a hand and I shook it. I pulled out the piece of paper with the student names on it. "Ok attendance time say here when you hear your name." I began to call out names and wrote down the missing names "ok I need a volunteer." I heard a random student "I VOLENTERR AS TRIBUTE." I narrowed my eyes at him "Just because you did that I'm not going to pick you…anyone else?" no student raised their hand "Jeffrey?" he looked up "oh sure." he said stepping out of his chair. "Just take this down to the office." He nodded and left. I sat down and looked over what I was supposed to do for the next few days, geez I have it easy as long as I can stay out of trouble who knows how long a can keep this up. Later Jeffrey came back. "Um Mr. Slender?" I looked up at him. "Yes."

"I need some paint from the back."

"Ok, go ahead." I said looking back down waving my hand limply. "Were not supposed to go back there without a teacher." He follows the rule to a T, what a wimp. "Oh ok." I stood and followed him to the back room. "What color do you need?"

"Crimson." I laughed "though it's my favorite color why do you need the color of blood?"

"Blood red roses." Oh my god he painting fucking flowers. "It's a gift for my girlfriend."

"So you're getting assignment done and getting in good with your girl. Killer plan." He laughed "nah I finished that project a while ago, so I got permission to work on this." I nodded grabbing the paint and handed it to him. "Don't spill that on yourself I don't want your other teachers thinking you killed someone." Actually, I would, that'd be less weird. "You like murder jokes don't you?"

"Yup." He laughed and headed out of the room "Thanks teach." Teach? Riiiight lets go do all that stuff that teachers get to do. I walked out of the small room and into the class and stepped behind a student on his phone aka my first victim. I cleared my throat. He looked up at me "Come on lets us be on our phone during class." I snorted "Ok 1 I highly doubt that and 2 I doubt he allows you to be looking up pictures of Nikki Manaj's ass. Now hand it over." He sighed before handing it over. "Man this sucks."

"You know what sucks? I'll be here for a while aka I'll be grading your projects it would suck if you failed." He handed me his phone, sighed, and picked up his pencil beginning to work. I moved on "yes if I see your phone I take it." There was a general groan as I saw several students shove their phones into their pockets. I walked over to Jeffrey to look at what he was working on. Holy shit he's good. "Wow Jeffrey that's really good." He smiled "thanks." He was painting a picture of Jane in a long black dress surrounded by crimson roses holding a single black rose. "Did you use a picture to get her face right?" he shook his head. "No this is all from memory, well she never posed like this but she makes this face every time she talks about me. She really loves me and I love her." How sweet. I walked on checking out other works the project was to paint an animal though they did not have to be realistic thought some were others where cartoons.

I walked back over to my desk and sat down. I'm basically just chaperon, there's nothing I have to do, nothing I need to say I just sit and watch. I heard a ding not from a student's phone but from the phone Zalgo had given me. I looked down at the text and read it "here's your address and a bank account number it don't worry I used the name you pick of course you'd pick his name." I rolled my eyes "still not sure about taking ANYTHING from you." I shove the phone into my pocket and, noticed an adult walking over to my desk. "Are you the substitute?" I nodded "can you come with me for a moment?" shit I've been made. "sure." I stood and followed him out of the room. "I'm sorry to pull you out of class like this but something went wrong in the system and we lost your name…" he handed me a sheet of paper "does everything else on here look right?" no "yes everything looks fine besides the fact that I have no name." he laughed yes so I can take over while you go sort this out alright?" I nodded "thanks."

Slender's P.O.V.

I stood at the door awaiting my proxies rather pissed they had just run out in the middle of a briefing. Masky stepped back in with Hoodie and Toby following behind "What the hell was that! You are not allowed to just leave when I'm talking to you!" Masky leaned against the wall and slid to the ground "We just couldn't get there in time."

"What do you mean?" Toby sighed helping Hoodie inside. Hoodie was gripping his side in pain and limping. "What happened out there?" Hoodie yelped in pain as Toby lifted his shirt to assess the damage revealing a large black bruise. "HOODIE!" I looked at Masky he was holding the back of his head resting it on his knees. "We felt another proxy was in danger."

"Jeff?" Masky nodded "He was coming back from the store and…"

"And what Masky?"

"And Zalgo had followed him and he got to him before we could and he just…disappeared and then Zalgo did, but he left this." Masky handed me a small red envelope. I ripped it open and read it aloud "For my dearest enemy, I've finally figured out your weakness and now you've got nothing to lose because you lost him. Good luck finding him I used my new powers to send him somewhere you'll never find him." Masky looked up "We figured out his new powers a while ago but who knows how long it will take to find him." I nodded "rest, heal and get back to work I'll deal with this."

"Master you can't deal with this all on your own."

"I'll be fine Toby."

"Master yo-!"

"Quiet Toby! Do as you master instructs." I walked away before they could say anything else. I don't know how long I spent trying to figure out where he sent him I had narrowed it down but the list was still too long. I didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

Jeff's P.O.V.

I returned to the class from the office box in hand. I knew who it was from, that was the reason I didn't open it till the end of the day. I sat at my desk and looked at the projects the students had turned in confused on how to grade them, if I was even supposed to grade them. I ran my finger through my hair pushing it out of my face and leaned back turning to see a face in the window on the door. I raised a brow at Jeffrey and gestured for him to come in. "Are you just going to stalk me or come in?" he blushed stepping holding the door open for…Liu. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, his timid nature hadn't changed. "H-hello Jeffrey."

"Hey sir um…" he started rubbing the back of his neck "Yes?"

"Our parents found out that you're our new neighbor and…" shit. "And…?" Liu sighed rolling his eyes "Our parents want you to come over for dinner." I raised a brow "I know it sounds weird but we're still kinda new here and our mom wants to get to know as many neighbors as possible."

"Yeah that's a little weird." For a number of reasons. "Um what's for dinner?"

"Well its football night so anything that you wouldn't want your doctor to know you ate." I nodded considering going to see my parents and sit at the table with them and their clones of my brother and I. "well can you promise not to kill me?"

"Meh can't promise that with how many times my mother will refill you wine glass." I laughed "I think I can do that when?"

"Please do it as soon as possible so our mom will get off our back." I sighed "yeah just gimmie a minute to clean up and we can go I'm not making any progress here anyway." They nodded "Anyway we can help?"

"Yeah go turn off the light tables in the back and see if there is any leftover art supplies on the desks." The nodded and set down their packs heading to the back of the room. I took this time to open the box to actually see where I would be living while I was here. I narrowed my eyes at the address I would be living at…right…next…door to Jeffery, great. I packed up my stuff and Jeffery and Liu walked over "nothing was left out." I nodded and headed out the door and held it open for the boys. I locked the door behind us and we walked to the front of the door. Trying to make the situation less awkward I used a story from my past with Nina and fudged a few ideas ok a lot of ideas. "This is weird last time I left a school with a student there saw a gun being shoved in my back."

"Whoa what happened?!"

"Girl fell for me and when she confessed her feelings I tried to let her down easy but when she heard me say 'I'm flattered but…' she didn't take it so well shot a teacher on the way out"

"Dude did they live?"

"Yeah he was shot in the shoulder out of work for a while but he was lucky."

"Yeah what happened after that?"

"Well she forced me into a stolen car and we drove to my place at the time and she found out why I had to say no besides she was my student and I was twice her age."

"Girlfriend?"

"No?"

"Fiancé?"

"Nope."

"Wife?" I shook my head "then what?" Liu snorted "his secret is the same as mine."

"Ooooh boyfriend." Holy shit Liu's gay?! That's…that's where the gayness went. I nodded trying to hold back my surprise "better keep that story to yourself around my parents."

"Why?"

"Not exactly open to that kind of thing."

"So I'm guessing they don't know about your brother." They shook their heads as that little monster in my head told me it was time to kill again "H-Hey you guys got a way to get home? because as a teacher it would be 'inappropriate' for me to drive you home."

"Yeah we can take the bus." I pulled out my wallet "Here take this." I said pulling out money the shook their head "Nah we got these." They said holding up whale cards, whale was the company that owned the buses having one of those you could get on the bus no cash need just scan and it takes money from your account. "Nice well I'll meet you there I gotta make a stop before I get there." they nodded "But change before you get there if you can its football night!" I waved still wondering why football played in the middle of the week before running for a house with one resident pulling off my makeup.

I stumbled into the laundry room of the old man's house "For an old man you put up one hell of a fight." I pulled off my bloodied sweatshirt hoping he had bleach, to my luck he didn't. I looked at my watch I didn't have time to wash the thing anyway. "You happy old man?! Now I'm gonna be late for dinner with myself!" I growled throwing my bloodied clothes in the washer and looking through some of the old man's clothes finding an oversize sweatshirt in his closet and some undersized jeans in a box under his bed. I headed out the door unbuttoning the pants and pulling the sweatshirt down to cover it.

I pushed my hair out of my face before knocking on the door. I was glad that the one to open the door was Jeffery "Hey what took you so long dinner is on the table."

"Yeah sorry the bank was being a pain." He smiled letting me in "Nice place." I said walking in and turning to look around "There he is!" I heard my father's voice behind me and did my best not to stiffen and turned to look at him "Hi, I'm Jeff Slender. Jeffery's teacher."

"Yeah I heard, welcome. I'm Peter and this is my wife Margaret." I nodded "Nice to meet you both, so what's for dinner?" He laughed "Well, let's just say I hope you don't have a heart condition."

Slender's P.O.V.

"sir we've narrowed down the list of places Jeff could have been sent to 46 dimensions but our defenses of failing to Zalgo's minions what are our orders?!"

"Let me deal with it." I stood pushing past them and heading out the door to find Zalgo holding clockwork by her throat but dropped her at the sight of me "clockwork get everyone inside…I'll take care of this." He smiled at me as clockwork followed my orders "finally the master comes out to play." He said standing to prepare for a fight.

Jeff's P.O.V.

I collided with Jeffery's father pushing him back my feet digging into the ground "RUN! LIU! RUN! NOW!" I watched as Jeffery ran after Liu jumping to tackle him but he didn't make it and Liu crossed the line "TOUCHDOWN!" I cheered high fiving Liu "that's three to nothing ready to give up yet?" Liu said poking his brother "geez you're fast since when did you get so fast?" Jeff said sitting on the ground laying back. "I don't think I'm getting faster I think you're getting slower." Jeff glared at him. "Ok boys wash up dessert is ready Jeff go change your pants there all covered in mud." Jeffery rolled his eyes at his mom before getting up to follow us inside. We pulled off our shoes and headed into the kitchen for the amazing pie Jeffery's mother had made.

Many months later

I stumbled up the stairs, cheep scotch fogging my brain. Months here and not a single sign that Slender was going to come for me. Is there no way to get me back? Or…or is he leaving me here on propose? What am I gonna do? People are going to start to ask questions soon. I'm going to be found out. People are going to find out that I'm the cause of the murders recently, they're going to find out I'm not a teacher. I slammed the wall in anger. "What am I gonna do?" I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed soon passing out.

The next day

I rubbed my head trying to curb my head ache as I walked into my class room and sat down at my desk. I pulled my long burnt black hair back into a pony tail. The bell rang moments later causing my head to throb. Students soon started filing into the class room checking my school email finding out there's going to be an assembly to day. Great. The second bell rang and stood walking front of my desk. "Good morning everyone how was your weekend? Do anything fun?" A few kids raised their hands to share " ?" I said pointing to the class delinquent "your mom." I rolled my eyes I thought that joke died but the class giggling said otherwise "well I had no idea you're a necrophiliac." The classed roared with laughter. "anyway on that note we have an assembly to day in 10 minutes but because of the science fair it will be held in the auditorium so that means it will be split into two assemblies so when we get back you get to sit here and watch a short film I was going to show you tomorrow. Ok?" they nodded "so in this ten minutes I will turn a blind eye to phones and head phones but if I can hear it I'll ask you to turn it down." I walked around my desk sitting down and leaned back, stretching. I picked up my school issued laptop and set in on my lap putting my feet on my desk. I scrolled through my emails deleting as needed. I looked around the class room to see who was missing the only one missing was Jeffery. I marked him absent and went back to my email as the intercom went off "classes in assembly A please report to the auditorium." I nodded to my class and stood as they followed me out of the class room. Us being just doors down from the auditorium we were the first to arrive I sat my students down in the area marked with my name and sat down with them. We waited as the other class room filed in and I felt a poke in my side "sir?" I turned to a small girl next to me with short blond hair "yes?" she blushed "well I've been wondering why don't you ever blink?" I chuckled "I'm surprised you're the first person to ask considering how long I've been here. Well if you want to know I was born without eye lids."

"Oh I'm so-."

"No its fine didn't really affect my life because I have over active tear ducts so my eyes never get dry."

"And it never affected your vision?" I shook my head turning to look up at the principle who was talking on stage who I had conflicted feelings about. "I know this was a surprise but we had some detectives come in today and they want to talk to you about the recent string of murders. So please give a warm welcome to detective Tim Simons and detective brain storm." My heart skipped a beat. No there's no way. I was right to men walked on sage but it wasn't them they didn't have masks on and Masky and Hoodie never took their masks off .I immediately turned to the teacher behind be "hey can you watch my class?" I said raising my phone showing them I had a call. They nodded and practically ran out of there. I burst out the front door scanning the parking lot hoping to see their car. No luck. I weaved my way through the cars looking inside hoping to see something that would tell me it was their car but nothing. I walked back to the school and sat on the curb running my hands through my hair. "I'm going insane, more than I already am." I walked to the office and talked to the lady at the counter "hey Laura I have a family emergency can you find someone to fill in for me?"

"Sure thing." I nodded walking out leaving my stuff in my class room and just walked home.

I pushed open the door of my house and walked in pulling off my clothes down to my under shirt and boxers and fell onto the couch. I wanted to sleep but all I could do was cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later I woke up tears still staining my face "I cried myself to sleep again?" I sighed and changed into my favorite pair of sweats and sitting back down on the couch before turning on the TV. I flipped through the channels trying to find something at least half decent to watch. Once I had settled on something I pulled a bottle of my favorite cheap boozed out from under the couch where I had stashed it. Without hesitation I raised the bottle to my lips and took a large gulp, a few actually. I growled at the sound of the door bell and lazy caped the bottle and shoved it under the couch causing it to clink against the others down there. I sighed and walked over to the door opening it to find Jeffery and Liu on the other side. "Hey I heard you weren't at school today."

"I heard the same about you Jeffery."

"I had a doctor's appointment what's your excuse?"

"Family emergency." They raised a brow "sure."

"Well if that's all."

"No sorry we kicked our soccer ball into your yard." I sighed "Really, you both came over to get one ball that I know has been in my yard since last week?" they blushed "yeah and our parents are leaving to go to dinner and…"

"Do you guys really need a sitter?" They nodded annoyed I sighed "well come on in you know your way around." they stepped past me taking off their shoes as I shut the door and turned off the TV figuring I shouldn't let them watch pulp fiction though it is a good movie. They sat down on the couch and I followed their lead sitting on the opposite couch. "So you guys had dinner?"

"Yup."

"Done your homework?" they nodded "well you guys have your own laptops?" the shook their heads. "Smart phones?" the shook their heads again. "Phones?" the nodded pulling out matching flip phones. I leaned back covering my eyes with my hand "oh my god, are you those kids at school that are really sheltered?"

"Yeah."

"So what are we supposed to do? Stare at each other till your parents get home?" they shrugged in a "I guess" kind of way "Ok when was the last either of you broke a rule on propose?" they looked at each other and shrugged. I hung my head "ok I'll be back." I walked up stairs and pulled on a shirt, jeans and my favorite white sweatshirt finally clean of blood stains making sure to grab my knife and shoving it into the side of my pants and walked back down stairs. "You're guys parents are gone right?" I asked pulling on my shoes "Yeah why?"

"Ok great Jeffery you're 17 right?" he nodded "ok I will let you do something you've never done before but you both have to promise not to tell your parents." Jeff and Liu smiled at each other "yeah we promise." I smiled and grabbed my car keys "ok come on." I walked over to the door and threw it open to find the two detectives from earlier today walking up the path to my door. "Jeff?" the taller one said. My heart nearly shattered at the sound of his voice. I pulled out my knife and ran at them. "Get away from me!" the dodged me moving apart I turned back and swung my arm at the shorter one "get…out…of…here! You're not the real Tim and brain!"

"Jeff! It's us!"I lunged at the taller one "no! If you were my Tim and Brian he would be here!" the smaller one grabbed my arms from behind causing me to drop my knife "Jeff! Liu! Run! Run for your lives!" the taller one turned to Jeff and Liu who were frozen in place before turning back to me "tell me you didn't." he sighed and began to walk over to them "NO!" I said ripping my arms out of the shorter one's arms and tackling the taller one. "You stay away from them!" I looked up at them "the drawer by the couch my gun grab it!" Jeffery nodded terror in his eyes as the taller one shoved me off of him and pinned me to the ground "Jeff! Look at me! It's me!"

"No you're a liar!" I planted my foot in his stomach and kicked him off of me Jeffery running up behind me and handing me my gun. I pointed it at the two "get the fuck back!" they put their hands up standing back "what do you want from me?!"

"Jeff it's me Masky!"

"Liar! Masky would never take his mask off! Neither would Hoodie!" I could feel myself shaking and tears rolling down my cheeks "get out of here before these kids have to see something no one their age should have to see!"

"Jeff think about it! How would I know that name if I wasn't him!"

"Maybe you've been stalking me and heard me talking about him in my sleep!"

"No Jeff we've been looking for you for a long time now and this is the only place with two of you." I could feel myself cracking as my gun lowered slightly "what do you mean two of us?" he stepped closer placing his hand on the end of the gun and whispered "Jeff come home please Slender isn't the same without you." Jeffery ran up behind me on one side and Liu on the other both armed with kitchen knives "get away from him! He's done nothing wrong! He's just an art teacher!" the taller one claiming to be Masky looked in my eyes asking if it was true. I nodded "got a problem with that?" he shook his head "no it's just the Jeff I know is a shitty artist." He grabbed the gun and pinned me to the ground "Jeff I don't want to hurt you! But if it's between hurting you and leaving with you and not hurting you and leaving you here, I'm gonna hurt you."

"Let him go!" I looked up to see Jeff with a knife against my attacker's throat. Nice job Jeff. My attacker raised his arms as the other tried to take a step closer but Liu stepped between us and him "don't even." I slid out from under my attacker and grabbed my gun putting it against his head "Jeff at least do me one favor." I glared at him but nodded "look at his and my shoulder the right one." My eyes widened "then look at your own."

"Right anyone could cut that into their arm not like the design is complicated it doesn't matter what you say they wouldn't have come here without him!"

"They didn't." my heart shattered as I froze in place "Jeff please." I dropped the gun but I couldn't bring myself to look at him though it couldn't have been anyone else's voice. "Put down your weapons boys."

"What? But-?"

"Just do it!" they nodded and dropped their arms. I stood stumbling Jeffery and Liu dropped their knifes to catch me "I-I'm fine boys." I said standing up straight. "Are you sure?" I nodded getting ready to turn around "just watch these two make sure they don't stop me."

"What do you mean?" without answering I whipped around fist in the air but it stopped just short of his face see his white hair and slivery gray eyes. Slender's human form. "M-Mason?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me and before I knew it I was crying into his shoulder. "Is- is it really you?"

"Yes Jeff we're here to take you home." I nodded "please do but I have to do one thing." I said leaning back and wiping my face off before turning to Jeffery and Liu grabbing their hands "come on boys." I pulled them to the house the others close behind I sat them down on the couch and squatting in front of them "you know that boyfriend I told you guys about a while back?" the nodded "well I thought I'd never see him again because of reasons I can't tell you and even if I could you wouldn't believe me."

"You can tell them Jeff." I heard Mason's voice behind me "they're just kids they're not ready for that, I wasn't even ready."

"But you can't just leave their lives and not tell them as long as they have no intention of telling anyone else due to the fact that they will surely end up in a mental hospital."

"Come on tell us." Liu said placing a hand on my shoulder "this isn't the movies where I tell them and they freak out for a while and then everything is ok this information could drive you insane." Jeffery squeezed my hand "we promise we won't." I nodded cautiously "I should start with my real name I guess." I looked Jeffery in the eyes "my real name a is Jeffery Woods." He stiffened as did Liu "I had a brother and his name is Liu woods my parents names were peter and Margaret woods." Jeff shook his head "I don't understand so your family is like a perfect duplicate of ours?"

"It is in no way perfect for one I'm older and I'm the only surviving member of mine besides my brother who's not here."

"So then its just coincidence?" I shook my head "no someone sent me here to separate Mason and I, to fuck with my head he sent me to you."

"Sent you where?" Looked down "I know how crazy this will sound but he set me her from…another…"

"What dimension?" my eyes widened and I looked up at him "how'd you know?" he laughed "good one sir but where are you really from?" I gave him a blank stare and pulled out my wallet "here's a picture of my brother." They took the picture "why does he have scars and what's wrong with your face?" I smiled I've always like my face I did make it this way."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I turned to Mason "should I show them?" he nodded "I wouldn't leave anything out." I nodded and stood "stay here." I said to them walking over Masky and Hoodie "do me a huge favor." They nodded "get Liu." They stiffened and looked at their master who nodded. I walked to the bathroom as they walked outside. Mason followed me and watched as I rubbed off the makeup making me look normal and the contacts hiding my insanity. I let my hair fall onto my shoulders and shook my head furiously Mason snorted "you look like a dog when you do that." I smiled at him "I missed you." He nodded walking over and wrapping his arms around me. "If we're not leaving anything out…" I said slyly "I really think _if_ we show them what I am we should wait till the end." I nodded "probably best." I leaned back in his arms "how do I look?" he placed a hand on my cheek "I think you should make your scars new."

"got a knife?" he raised a brow at me "well I picked up 5 on the lawn so yeah." he handed me one and I looked in the mirror cutting into my cheeks it was like that night but better I'm not here to kill anyone I'm here to show myself what I can be even if he doesn't like it. I threw up my hood and held the bloodied knife in my hand looking at Mason "there's the face I fell in love with." He leaned in and placed his lips on my bloodied ones I closed my eyes standing on my toes to reach him better and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned back and used my thumbs to wipe the blood from his lips. "We should probably go back." He nodded and let go of me following me out of the room. I kept me head down letting my hood and hair hide my face; I walked over to the couch opposite myself and sat down. "How long till they get here?" Mason turned to me "a few more minutes. Is Jane here?" I nodded "yeah guess who's girl she is."

"Who's" I pointed at Jeffery. Mason snorted "really?" I brought my head up not caring if they could see me anymore "yeah and I find it rather disturbing." I looked over and Jeffery and Liu who's eyes were wide "what don't like it?" they didn't answer "its gonna take a while for that to sink in. why did you ask about Jane?"

"Well…"

"You didn't!" he nodded "you can't just-!" I sighed "there are things we can leave out like her and EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!" I said jumping up "well if it makes you feel better I didn't tell them to bring her."

"Oh sure that make me feel SO much better!" I heard Jeffery's voice behind me "why does your face look like that?" I turned to him

"because I made it this way."

"But…why?" I laughed "because I'm insane and I like the pain and I'm beautiful like this." The white skin was not my choice but it was a nice addition a very nice addition well worth it."

"w-worth what?"

"Well I had alcohol then bleach poured on me then I was set on fire." Jeffery rubbed his face "jeez who did it?"

"Don't worry they won't come for you they're actually standup guys here." Mason sat down next to me "wait those guys?" I nodded "weird right? Another weird thing is in this world I'm straight and _Liu_ is gay." He raised a brow "they're in for a surprise." I nodded "wait what about Jane?" Jeffery asked concern in his voice "oh don't worry your Jane is fine. But from where I'm from she hates me. To the point where she'd kill me if she could."

"What do you mean 'if she could' what's stopping-?" a knock on the door cut him off "that would be the reason she won't kill me." I stood walking over to the door to see Liu and Jane hand in hand with Hoodie and Masky behind them masks on once again Jane had hers on as well. I nodded to Jane "bitch." She nodded back "ass." I looked over at Liu and wrapped my arms around him "I missed you man." He hugged me back squeezing tightly."so what is this big surprise?" I glared at Hoodie and Masky; Masky shrugged "you told us to bring him you didn't say we had to say why."

"I also didn't say you had to bring her but ya did it anyway."

"I insisted on coming because I knew excatially who was here besides you." Jane said crossing her arms as I turned to Liu "ok so the bitch figured it out but you didn't?" he shrugged "I was more interested in seeing you." I Smiled evilly "well you'll be seeing more of me than you thought."

"You'll be keeping your clothes right."

"Yes yes yes come on in." I said wrapping my arm around him leaving Jane to follow behind "you cut into your face again." I nodded "yeah yeah that's not the point." I said dragging him around the corner "Liu meet Liu." Liu made eye contact with his younger self. "Holy shit." I laughed patting him on the shoulder "yeah I felt the-." I was interrupted by his fist in my face. "What the fuck man!?"

"Sorry had to get that out."

"But why me?!"

"Well the other three adults in the room will break my arm if I hit them! For obvious reasons I'm not going to hit Jane! And I can hit them cause their kids one of them IS ME!" I nodded "fair point." I rubbed my nose "what happened to my face, or your face or our face." Younger Liu said to older Liu, my brother. My brother laughed "he did." He said pointing to me "yeah which means another reason to want to kill you." Jane said arms still crossed "j-Jane?" I stiffened turning to mason "see this is exactly why we don't bring her!" Jane looked at Jeffery then back at me "this you?" I nodded "it is you isn't it? Why? Why do you want to kill me?" she laughed "I don't. I want to kill him but I can't."

"Why?"

"Why do I want to kill him? Or why can't I kill him?"

"Both I…I guess."

"Well I want to kill him because of what he did I'll spare you the ugly details-."

"No tell me." Jane scoffed "fine you wanna know?" he nodded "he poured gasoline and bleach on me then…set…me…on…fire." Jeffery's eyes widened "n-no that's not me." Jane placed a hand "no its not and for my sake or I guess other me's sake I hope that never becomes you."

"so harsh Jane." I said walking over to her. She stood "well no shit." I laughed "but you know the best part about all this?"I said wrapping an arm around her waist "remove your hand from my waist before I remove it from your arm." I pulled her in close and whispered "guess who his girlfriend is."

"who?" I wiggled a brow and while tapping my fingers on her waist grinning. I could see her eyes narrow behind her mask "no." I nodded as she turned to Jeffery. "no." Jeffery raised a brow "what?" Jane shivered "not really sure how I should feel about that." She said shoving me off of her. Jeffery made the connection by how disgusted she was. "oh yeah that's probably weird finding out you're dating your enemy." She snorted "not as weird as it must be for you."

"what do you mean?"

"did you not here Liu earlier? He said 'for obvious reasons I can't hit Jane.' What do you think that means?"

"I didn't really think about it I was too busy looking at my older younger brother." Jane nodded "good point."

"ANYWAY!" Liu said clapping his hand together "should we go? We should go."

"I can't." Liu raised a brow "why?"

"I'm teen-sitting." Liu turned to our other selves "really?" They nodded Liu crossed his arms "well what are we supposed to do?"

"well we can't leave them here that's for sure." The group nodded in agreement staring at the boys who became visibly uncomfortable. "well… I've got pulp fiction in the DVD player." Liu looked at me like I was crazy more than I really am anyway. "you do realize I'm 15 here right?" I nodded confused by the question "a 15 year old can NOT see that movie!"

"we saw it when we were younger than them its fine and their cool with it right guys?" Jeffery and Liu nodded and my brother glared at me "they have never even heard of the movie have they?" I shook my head "yeah but here its like half the violence it is from our place." He narrowed his eyes at me "fine." I laughed we were watching whether you like it or not." I said patting him on the head. "you see why I hate him?" Jane said as I turn the T.V and the DVD player on. "I'm hurt Jane I really am…ok everybody grab a seat. I heard shuffling behind me "this is a nice place you got here Jeff how'd you afford it."

"believe me you don't want to know." I knew they didn't want to know because the person who got it for me it the same person who sent me here in the first place. I walked over to the couch and sat between my lover and the end of the couch throwing my legs over him only to have Jeffery come over and sit in my lap. "dude get off."

"nope."

"dude off now this is weird."

"I know."

"you're 17 and me, get off."

"make me." He said anchoring himself on the back of the couch. "sleeeenderrrr." I whined like a child "I won't get off me!"

"consider it punishment for not telling me sooner." Jeffery said smirking at me. "you're more like me than I thought." He raised a brow "not sure if I should take that as complement or not. Wait Slender I thought you-?" I smirked evilly after placing a hand over his mouth and leaned into Slender's field of view "mason care to…stretch your legs?"

"oh god yes I hate being like this." Slender slid into his slender form and Jeffery wasn't looking at him so he hadn't noticed the monster growing behind him. "j-Jeff?" Jeffery's little brother said shaking and pointing to slender. Everyone besides the children ignored the fact that slender was about 4 feet taller than before and had no face but the children cowed in fear. Slender stretched his arms and picked Jeffery up by the back of his shirt and set him on the floor in front of the couch. "I wouldn't fuck with him boys." Slender out stretched his legs placing them on the adjacent couch which mind you was about 5 feet away. "he's a badass."

The movie played on without any regard for the two boys staring at my boyfriend in a mixture of fear and curiosity. Slender turn to them "stop staring please boys." They blushed looking away.

Hours later

"Jeff! Jeff!" I rolled over to find myself shaking me awake "what?" I said rubbing my eyes "our parents are here!"

"and?"

"and they want to talk to you." I gave him a "you're shitting me" look and rolled off slender onto the floor "you can't talk to them like that!" I looked down at my shirt and pants "what? My clothes are fine."

"not you clothes! Your face!" I reached up to touch my face feeling the leathery texture partially cover by now dried blood "Riiiight. Well then what's the plan?"

"plan?!" I nodded "yeah I assume you have a plan."

"NO! go put on makeup or something."

"that's a shit plan, putting on makeup takes like 20 minutes and that's too long to wait."

"well invite them inside and I'll stall!"

"SEE! That is a plan!" I walked over to slender and shoved him awake "human form now." He grumbled at me turning human and rolling over to fall back asleep. I turned to Liu and Jane who had also fallen asleep on the couch and smacked Liu awake "ah! what!? what!?" he said shooting up causing Jane to fall off him onto the floor. I snorted "you, Jane, up stairs, don't come down till I say so."

"why?"

"just do it!" he sighed still tired and picked a still sleeping Jane up and carried her upstairs into the nearest bed room. I walked into the kitchen to find Masky and Hoodie as usual playing cards cleaning their guns "oh my god no guns! Their parents are here and they want to come in and talk to me!" the quick assembled their guns and shoved them into the holsters they had under their suits. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom letting Jeffery and Liu know that their parents invited them inside. I quickly washed my face and I was about to cover my face using liquid latex and toilet paper over my scars but no someone knock on the door "who is it?"

"mason." I opened the door and pulled him inside then continued with my makeup "what?"

"I have no intention of socializing at the moment." I rolled my eyes "so you came in here?" I said applying foundation to keep myself from looking so pale. "yeah cause I have other plans." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind "really? now?"

"well yeah its been 10 months." He said a hand sliding a hand down my torso but I grabbed it before he could do anything that would make this trip to the bathroom longer than 20 minutes. "as much I would loooove to and I do believe me I do, my other dimensional family is on the other side of the wall." He thought for a minute blinking into the mirror "yeah that really kills the mood." I nodded "I know now if you're gonna be in here be helpful." I said handing him a hair tie. "what am I supposed to do with this?"

"put my hair up." He gave me a blank stare telling me he had no idea how to do that. "oh my god fine. Here take this and rub it on my neck and face till its all the same shade as my forehead." He nodded taking the foundation sponge and handing me the hair tie." I pulled my hair back into a low hanging ponytail and helped mason finish up. "ok you are not my boyfriend in front of them."

"what? Why?"

"cause they're assholes." I said bluntly crossing my arms "ok…then lets go." I shook my head. "no you are going out that window." I said pointing to the window behind him. His shoulders sagged "fine then what?"

"then go to the front door and walk in you are my roommate nothing more." He nodded annoyed and climbed out the window falling to the ground with a thud. I snorted at his clumsiness and exited the bathroom and the second I turned the corner Jeffery's mother was there no more than a foot from me "Oh, Jeffery! There you are! We were just talking to Tim and Brian! Are they roommates of yours?" I leaned into the kitchen to look at them "sure yeah."

"well anyway Jeffery I am really sorry for dropping the boys off here on such short notice our baby sitter canceled and we had to leave and we knew you were home so."

"oh its fine they were angels." I said smiling as my phone buzzed and looked down to see Slender's number


	5. Chapter 5

kinda short but its a good ending...I think

Slender's P.O.V.

I hopped the fence thankfully more graceful than how I had exited the bathroom. I walked down the side walk looking down at my phone noticing I had missed 12 texts from Masky and Hoodie. "abandonment issues." I said rolling my eyes and crashed into someone head to head. "ow sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing my head I looked up to see myself. "oh fuck no." his eyes were wide and he was dressed in a suit and tie me in shorts and a t-shirt. "you're…you're me." I nodded "yeah long story don't ask…wait what are you doing here?"

"going to check on one of my employees he left in a hurry this morning." He said pointing to Jeff's house "what are you doing here?"

"employees?"

"yes. I'm the principal of a local high school, he's the art teacher." I laughed "I think you have the wrong house Jeff is a terrible artist." He held up a picture of him "are you sure?" I grabbed the picture "whoa!"

"now…what are _you_ doing here?" he asked his tone getting rougher a tone I use whenever I'm dealing in discipline. "heh, heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said pulling out my phone and dialing Jeff's number "hey Jeff?"

"yeah?"

"your boss is here." The line went silent and the phone beeped telling me he knew he was in trouble. seconds later he burst out the front door and ran up to me stepping between me and me. "its not what it looks like!"

"it better not be." I said crossing my arms narrowing my eyes at him "Jeff who is this?" the other me said placing his hands on his hip. I could see Jeff stiffen "uuuuuuuh Jason meet mason, mason this is my boss Jason." I raised a brow "his name is Jason?"

"what I didn't pick it." I pursed my lips Jeff turned to Jason "can we hash this out later? I have some guest over and they'll be leaving very soon but right now one of you needs to hid and frankly Jason? That person needs to be you."

" ! what are you doing here?" Jeff stiffened and stood straight up. "Margret! Hey!" Jason glared at Jeff "hello Margret how is Jeffery doing? He wasn't at school today."

"oh he's fine doctor's appointment." Jeff's father appeared out the door followed by Jeffery and Liu "oh hello !"

"peter." Jason said faking a smile "Jeff and I have something to talk about a rather rowdy student in one of his classes and how to deal with them so if you could excuse us." Jason said pushing Jeffery through the front gate me following close behind head down thankfully they didn't mention me as we walked passed them the second I closed the door Jason got loud "what have I told you about them being here!? No student-teacher interaction outside of school events unless they are your own children!"

"hey! It wasn't my fault their baby sitter canceled and I was the only person they could trust!" Jason sighed glaring at him "frankly I don't care right now I care why he's here and how he's here." Jason said looking at me. "that's…that's…mason? Care to explain?"

"Can he do the same thing I can do?"

"I don't know as you can tell he hates me!" I nodded "yeah looks like you're gonna get fired." Jeff glared at me. As Masky and Hoodie entered the room "detectives? What are you doing here?" Masky and Hoodie turned from him to me and back "nope." They said walking out the front door "we'll be in the car." I nodded telling them it would be better if they weren't here. Jeff stood wide eyed between us "sooo um this is weird." Jeff said stepping towards me "what's your relationship with Jeff." I asked watching Jeff stiffen "there isn't one. What about you?"

"that's not important." I could feel my anger *cough cough* jealousy *cough* getting the better of me and soon gave up trying to control it. I turned into slender form and Jason had no qualms about doing it to. "no please no." I heard Jeff mumble below me "why are you here?"

"when a teacher leaves his post without a warning ahead of time I have to check it out. ITS MY JOB!"

"you seem particularly interested in him!"

"that's because he's the most annoying teacher I've ever had but I can't fire him because the students love him too much and its not like I can just say poof new art teacher!"

"how'd he even get the job he doesn't even have a degree!"

"according to Harvard he does _and_ our old art teacher went missing and he could fill in the same day! He finished out the year and is doing great this year!"

"Jeff!? You do realize you're talking about a killer right?!" Jason stiffened "what?" I looked down at Jeff who had a hand covering his face "Conway I quit I'm..I'm just gonna say that before you fire me." Jason went back into human form as did I. "Jeff? What is he talking about?" Jason said stepping closer to Jeff. "I'm just gonna go." Jeff said attempting to walk away but I grabbed his hood and pulled him back "hell no Jeff if you won't tell him I will but that doesn't mean you get to leave."

"but-!"

"no." I said not breaking eye contact with Jason "we are from another dimension and Jeff got sent here by and enemy of ours and it took us a very long time to find him now we have and we plan to leave with him that's all you need to know got it?" Jason narrowed his eyes at me "you seem very protective of him." Jeff bolted in front of me "that's because we're like family." I leaned over Jeff's shoulder "just tell him Jeff we're leaving after this anyway."

"I'm good." A devilish grin spread across my face "do you have a reputation to protect? Because you know I can destroy it in minutes. "well you know Tim and Brian? Yeah they're actually detectives here." I snorted "well that's a twist." He nodded "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"guess who his friends are."

"oh. Well that's not what I wanted you to tell him."

"what else is there to tell?"he asked turning to me I raised a brow "I wouldn't go to another dimension for just anyone."

"oh."

"what?" Jason said rather annoyed. What Jeff and Jason didn't know is I had been reading Jason's mind since we started fighting and I think it would be better for him to know why Jeff can't stay. I sent a tendril along the floor and into the bathroom to grab a wet towel and whipped it back slapping it in Jeff's face before rubbing way the makeup and pulling off the latex doing the same to his neck another tendril pulled out the hair tie letting Jeff's burnt black hair fall to his shoulders "this is who he really is." I turned my hands slender form and used my nails to cut into his cheeks again. Jeff stood unwavered by my actions. "he's not the man he's shown himself to be." Jeff placed his hand on mine "Jason I know the real reason you came to talk to me tonight…" Jeff knows? "but there are reasons many reasons that can't happen on of them being I'm a killer I have been since I was 17 you don't have to worry about your Jeffery and you won't have to worry about me but I'm the reason those detectives came to school today. I'm very good at killing people and very good at hiding it." Jeff pulled out his knife "I wouldn't want to kill you but if you try to stop me from leaving I'll have to."

"Jeff I-." Jeff shook his head "no Jason you should stay here you're a good man here make it stay that way." Jeff stepped back into me and I wrapped my arms around him placing my head on his shoulder. "find someone who isn't a monster, ok? Or at least someone who isn't proud of being a monster." Jeff laughed placing a hand on the side of my face and a kiss on the other "time to go mason Masky and Hoodie are waiting."

"hold on tight Jeff." I said leaning back and the second I could feel my back on the floor we were in the car next to Jane and Liu which Masky and Hoodie had snuck out "go go go!" Jeff said seeing Jason rushing out the door I only now noticed my head was in Jane's lap and my back in Liu's I smiled up at them both "hi." But Jane didn't notice as she was glaring at Jeff who in rolling over used Jane's leg as a support I tapped Jeff on the shoulder and he looked down at me causing drops of his blood to land on my face "yeah?"

"read the room." He looked at Jane then Liu then his hand "oh." He sat up quickly promptly hitting his head on the ceiling of the car. "hey!" Masky said turning back "this is a rental." Jeff raised a brow "do you plan to return it?"

"no."

"then it matters why?" Masky shrugged turning back "why not?" Jeff rolled his eyes as I sat up to meet him "hey there!" Jeff said bring my face closer to his. "no PDA in the car Jeff." Jeff glared at Liu "be away from Jane for a almost a year and not know when and _if_ she was coming back! Then don't do anything while sitting in her lap or her sitting in yours!"

"I see your point. Just try to be reasonable about what you do." Jeff nodded "what do you expect we just gonna strip down ri-?" Jeff looked out the back window to see red and blue lights flashing behind us and turned to Hoodie "Hoodie are we speeding per chance?"

"define speeding."

"going faster than the legal limit dipshit."

"oh then yes very much so." Jeff sighed hanging his head "ok one of you give me a mask." I said looking at Masky and Hoodie. Masky pulled off Hoodie's mask "hey!"

"you're driving there for its your fault." Masky handed me the mask and Jeff pulled it over my face and Masky handed us their guns without needing to ask and opened the skylight and Jeff and I stood our torsos showing wind blowing in our hair. I wrapped an arm around Jeff and he wrapped an arm around me and I lifted the mask just high enough to place my lips on his and we fired not bothering to look where we were firing.

The end


End file.
